Lo Divertido y lo que no
by Sonye-San
Summary: 【Gon/Drabbles】 Para Gon era divertido pasar sus vacaciones de verano con sus amigos, pero no lo era pensar en cosas que le molestaban como la importancia del Oro en el mundo. [Este fic participa en el ritual de iniciación: Hunter x Hunter del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"]
1. Verano

**¡Hola!**

 **Aqui mi segunda participación del reto de iniciación de Hunter x Hunter del foro Mar de Joyas escondidas.**

 **Está vez, particpo con Gon :'3**

 **Ah, me inspiré en la canción verano de Phineas y Pherb XDD!**

 **Y sé que me pasé con el limite de palabras, realmente tuve mucha inspiración que no conseguía como terminarlo sin perder la idea que tenía en mi cabeza, al final me quedó esto :'D**

 **En fin Espero que les guste *-***

 **Hunter x Hunter pertenece a Yoshihiro Togashi ©**

* * *

 **Verano**

¡Verano al fin!

Si Gon Freecss podía decir cuál era su estación favorito del año, sería el verano. Porque Los días eran más largos y las noches cortas, él sol brillando con intensidad en isla ballena, pero lo más importa del verano, era cada momento valioso de verdad que pasaba con sus amigos de alma. Claro, todos los momentos con ellos eran especiales, sin embargo, dejaban sus actividades habituales para tomar sus tan ansiadas vacaciones, donde cada año uno de ellos elegía un lugar diferente donde pasarlas, y por medio de la piedra papel o tijeras, a Gon le tocó elegir.

Así fue como Killua, Kurapika, Leorio, Alluka y Biske se encontraban en la playa de isla ballena, uno de los lugares más turísticos de la isla. Los menores disfrutaban de Helados y refrescos fríos, mientras que los mayores principalmente Leorio disfrutaban de un buen sake.

La tarde pasaba con tranquilidad, Killua surfeaba por primera vez haciéndolo de maravilla, mientras se ganaba aplausos de los demás turistas y de su querida hermana Alluka. Biske disfrutaba ver a los hombres guapos en traje de baño, soltando una que otra baba por éstos. Kurapika disfrutaba el sol con un buen libro mientas que Leorio miraba a las mujeres en bikini con cara de pervertido, ganado más de una mirada de desaprobación del joven Kuruta.

Por último tenemos al joven Freecss haciendo gala de su pasatiempo favorito; pescar. Quería conseguir un buen pescado para que al llegar a su hogar, Mito-San lo cocinara para todos y dar por terminada ese genial día. Mientras miraba con paciencia y dedicación las cristalinas aguas, no pudo evitar pensar en cómo se las arregló para invitar a sus amigos.

Kurapika estaba muy ocupado en su agencia de Guardaespaldas y en su trabajo como jefe de seguridad de los Nostrade, hacerlo sacar un poco de tiempo libre fue una tarea casi imposible, por supuesto, tuvo un poco de ayuda de la querida novia del rubio, lo malo que ella andaba en una misión Ninja con Hanzo y no pudo venir también. Además que Senritsu como buena amiga, lo estaba cubriendo por esos días.

Leorio tenía que estudiar para un examen importante en la universidad, el cual él no quería reprobar por ningún motivo, fue insistencia de Cheadle quien decidió darle una mano en eso, para que pudiera tomar ese descanso del Zodiaco –junto a Kurapika– y sus estudios, ella sabía por carne propia que no descansar adecuadamente sería perjudicial a la larga. Y al final él terminó por aceptar.

Luego tenemos a Biske, que fue bastante difícil contactarla, Killua solo tuvo que mencionar "chicos Apuestos" y en un santiamén la cazadora de tesoros ya estaba en la isla como si nada.

Una sonrisa adornó los labios del joven cazador, compartir tiempo de calidad con sus amigos después de tanto tiempo sin verlos, lo hacía más que feliz, deseaba que más días como esos se quedaran y se repitieran en sus vidas, pero él sabía que no podía ser así por los distintos compromisos que ellos tenían.

Esa sonrisa fue borrada cuando sintió un escalofrió recorrer toda su columna vertebral, cuando giró la cabeza se encontró con Hisoka, mirándolo como solo él sabía hacerlo, tragó pesado, recogió su caña de pescar y desapareció de ahí como si poseyera el _Kanmuru_ de Killua.

Porque si, Gon Freecss amaba el verano, pero habían cosas como éstas que no le agradaban y le daban mucho miedo… Al menos se alejó lo suficiente de Hisoka, para reencontrarse con Killua con una pistola de Agua, listo para comenzar una divertida guerra entre ellos.

¿Sería prudente decirles que Hisoka andaba por esos lares?

Nah, mejor que lo descubrieran por ellos mismos, mientras tanto, aunque el pez no fue del todo su agrado, sus planes para una buena cena seguirían en pie.

Porque si, el verano eran tantas cosas para él que a veces no sabía por dónde comenzar.

 **.**

 **.**


	2. Oro

**Hunter X Hunter pertenece a Yoshihiro(¡PONTE A DIBUJAR D:)** **Togashi** ©

* * *

 **Oro**

 **.**

Muchas veces el joven cazador de preguntó ¿Por qué el oro y el dinero en si eran tan importante en el mundo?

A Gon no le gustaba el Oro, podría decir que lo odiaba, porque por eso muchas personas olvidaban lo realmente importante y lo que en realidad valía mucho más que eso: La amistad y la familia.

El Oro no puede comprar amigos.

El Oro no puede comprar amistad.

El oro no puede comprar amor.

El oro no puede comprar la familia.

Entonces ¿Por qué las personas se mataban por un poco de ese mineral? Él estaba consiente que para subsistir tarde o temprano tendrían que usar eso, era un método impuesto por la humanidad como método de comercio.

Odiaba que existiera la superficialidad y la falsedad por obtener Oro.

Odiaba la Hipocresía por obtener Oro.

Odiaba las muertes por Obtener Oro.

Odiaba todo el Oro.

Nunca entenderá la validez de ese mineral, y a decir verdad, no le importaba entenderlo. Porque para él solo era una piedra sin valor ni significado en su vida.

El Dinero no puede comprarlo todo.

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

* * *

 **Listo, reto cumplido.**

 **Para este Drabble no se me ocurrió muchas cosas, pero, dada la simpleza del personaje de Gon, pienso que esos serían sus pensamientos sobre el disgusto hacia el Oro.**

 **Hasta aqui, con el reto,** **espero que les haya gustado :'3**

 **Me dejan review *-***

 **Y Hasta la proxima owo**

 **Saludos ;3**


End file.
